Blue Lightning and Burning Desire
by AquiXia
Summary: 'Right now, they weren't a doctor and a speedster from different Earths; they were just a woman and a man in love, making love, doing everything in their power to prove that to the world and more importantly, to one another.'
It was a quiet night in Central City; no traffic, no drunken teenagers in the streets, no noisy club parties. That was the beauty of going out on a weekday night; being able to have a calm, peaceful date wherever she wanted, without having to search for a rare, silent spot where she would be able to listen to her partner.

As a matter of fact, she had just had a calm, peaceful date. And now her and her partner were standing in front of her apartment door, trying to come up with new topics of conversation as a way to procrastinate their inevitable separation at the end of another great date.

"You should have your coat back," she said, taking off the heavy, navy blue coat which he had laid around her shoulders when he saw her shiver slightly due to a cool breeze, while walking hand in hand in the park.

He took it back, silently hoping her smell would have sunken into it. "Thanks for the dinner, and the great night, I enjoyed it," she added, smiling.

"So have I," he replied in his smooth voice. His eyes wondered down on her cherry lips for a brief moment, then shot back up into her eyes. Pairs of hazel and green met and he leaned in, his lips landing on hers for an innocent, tender kiss.

She tilted her head sideways, deepening the kiss and her hands wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer. He placed one hand underneath her chin, giving him full control over their movements and the other landed on the small of her back, and the two wrapped around each other hungrily for a few seconds before he pulled away, certain that it was not appropriate to go any further in the hallway.

"Would you like to come in," she whispered breathlessly, her eyes locked with his. He hesitated for a brief moment, not replying. Then he nodded once, and she had already unlocked the door for the two to enter.

Immediately after entering, he shut the door behind him and she was already kissing him. He held her by the waist and swung her around so that her back was facing the door. Her arms wrapped around his neck once again and he kissed her tenderly, but with hunger. She replied with the same neediness, just a little slower. She nimbled on his bottom lip, making him part them and her tongue slipped inside his warm mouth. Her legs wrapped around his waist, she kicked off her red heels to avoid accidentally stabbing him.

Unfamiliar to the feeling, wrestling of her tongue with his further lit his burning desire, making him move towards her even more, in an attempt to be closer. As a result of his action, her back hit the wooden door, and she gasped.

He immeadiately pulled away, his senses still not intact but more in place than they were a moment ago. Afraid of having hurt her, he cupped her cheek gently as possible and looked into her eyes apologetically. "I'm sorry, are you hurt?" he asked, his fear audible.

He had never valued someone, and it was the first time in his life that he feared having inflicted pain to someone. The idea of her being hurt, let alone him having hurt her was like a spear through his heart. She was the first person he had ever cared about, and the first person that ever cared about him. In a period of time that was even less than a year, they had grown very fond of each other, and he was certain this was what love felt like.

"I'm alright," she whispered, the pain in her back already disappearing. She didn't know that this was his first time experiencing the closeness between two people, and she had no idea that he didn't know how to control his instinctive actions.

He did not attempt to re-close the gap between them. Noticing his uncertainty, she gave him an understanding smile and ran a finger on his swollen lips. Only one person had ever made her feel cared so much, and he had passed more than a year ago. When he entered her life, she had already lost her faith in the sacred connection between two people called love.

Walking in her life, he had rekindled the warm fire within her heart and now she was close to feeling whole again. She had no idea that he was feeling exactly the same way. "I'm alright," she repeated in an even quieter whisper, and she leaned.

Closing the gap between their bodies, she claimed his lips once again. As they kissed, his hands still holding her securely against the door, her right arm slid from the back of his neck to the front of his rouge shirt, undoing the buttons with such a soft touch that he wouldn't have noticed if her cool fingertips hadn't come into contact with his chest, sending a shiver up his spine.

He leaned forward, closer to the door so that she was secured between his body and the chestnut frame. After a single, instant motion, his shirt landed on the carpet.

Breathless from their intense make out, she detached her lips and leaned her forehead against his, using the opportunity to both pay off her oxygen debt, and to let her eyes wander on his torso, taking in the sight.

She had seen him topless before, and as embarassing as it was for her to admit, she might have peaked just a little. She deserved it for all her hard work, had she not?

Situation here was much different though, his muscular abdomen gleamed with sweat, and his chest was rising and falling with every quick breath he took. Scars and some marks that decorated his torso popped out even more under the shadow of her body, and she couldn't help but feel they made him look even more charismatic.

Catching her by surprise, he pulled her away, off of the wall and started walking down the hallway, trusting that she would show the way to the bedroom. Instinctively, her arms wrapped around his neck once again to avoid falling. She realized afterwards that his tender grip on her slim figure was strong and secure; she couldn't fall even if she wanted to.

"That way," she murmured into his ears, her head tilting just a millimetre towards an ajar door. Her soft breath tickled his neck and he almost lost control and had her right there. He could have done that any moment he wanted and she would have been powerless, but he wanted her to want it just as much as she did. And by the way her heart was pounding against his chest, he was sure that she did.

He didn't take much time to examine her room, he would have time for that later, but the ambiance was divine. Two night lamps, one on each side of the king sized bed, were the only sources of light inside the immense room, providing a soft and dim, yet sufficient illumination.

He sat her on the bed as gently as humanly possible with front turned against him, and he reached to unzip her short, black dress. He did this as slowly as he could; not because he wanted to go slow, God knew how much he hated slow, but to give him the time to take in the view of every new inch of skin revealed.

The dress slid off with no resistance from her smooth skin, revealing her black lace bra and matching panties. She turned to face him, and he ran his hand through her auburn locks, not losing eye contact for even a second. He leaned in and she tilted her head to give him the perfect angle to initiate the perfect kiss, and their eyes simultaneously closed. He gently pushed her on her back and he climbed on top of her, their long, passionate kiss emulsifying into small, quick, hungry pecks on each other's faces.

One of her hands went up to the back his head, her fingers running through his thick, smooth hair. His lips changed course, leaving the warm lock formed between them and hers, and starting to create a trail of kisses down her chin, to her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as his tongue flicked in between the series of soft pecks, and her head arched back to allow him more access. His hands massaged her shoulders as he kissed and sucked on, gently as possible, the soft skin.

Slowly, he lowered his face down to her swollen breasts. His nose contacted her bra, and one of his hands slipped to her back to unhook it. Unexpected by her, he almost struggled to get the lace off of his lover. He had imagined this would be a lot easier despite his inexperience - he was proven wrong. She gave a light giggle and used her free hand to guide his, and he managed to take off the lingerie, exposing her breasts.

He breathed in the sight, she was truly gorgeous; inside _and_ outside. His right hand cupped her right breast, massaging it with a touch so soft she would've wondered how such a muscular arm could exert so little force, had her mind been unoccupied by the mixture of pleasure and sensuality forming as his mouth closed around her exposed nipple.

She purred his name between sharp breaths as he flicked his tongue. He was going painfully slow, as if testing her patience. One hand reached out to his black pants, and she undid the button and pulled down the zipper almost absent minded because of whatever it was he was doing to her right now.

Kicking off the pants without breaking contact, he revealed his black boxer shorts. Her hand reached down to pull them off, but his hand caught her wrist half way. "I've never," he admitted, almost too embarrassed to look into her eyes. Almost.

She shook her head, her lust filled look became a sensible one as she comforted, "We don't have to."

"I want to," he insisted. He wanted it, he wanted _her_ in every way possible. She was the best thing that had ever happened to him. After the accident that made him a God, at least.

His face moved further down until he reached her thighs. His hands rested on both sides of her black panties, and he lingered there for a few moments, gazing into her eyes, asking for permission. She gave a slight nod and the last piece of her clothing was gone, and she was exposed to the world in the most delightful way possible. He watched her, memorizing each and every perfect curve on her body. How could he be so lucky?

She reached for his face, her hand resting on his cheek. He secured it there with his own and their eyes locked again. He kissed her hungrily, and her reply was just as passionate. Sometime during their exchange, her hand reached for his boxers and lowered it, and they were both naked, both literally, and metaphorically.

Only when he was with her, he had his guard down. Only she could make him feel so safe and he knew that she was not going to leave him. She wasn't going to let him be alone, she loved him. The thought of losing him had made her go to extremes; she had tricked him into giving a sample of his saliva to test on, and she had discovered he was dying. Even after the devastation of having been lied to, she hadn't stopped loving him. That alone made him feel the foreign feeling of guilt knotted in his throat for all the lies he had told her.

Right now though, it wasn't the time for guilt or remorse. Right now, they weren't a doctor and a speedster from different earths; they were just a woman and a man in love, making love, doing everything they could to show that to the world and more importantly, to prove that to one another.

His fingers grazed the heat between her thighs, checking her slickness, and he noticed the physical evidence showing she was just as turned on as he was. He slid a finger inside and she whimpered.

Whatever it was he was doing with his fingers down there, she was enjoying, a lot. He was experimenting, making different moves and altering the pressure and speed accordingly to her reactions. He was a scientist alright.

Once he felt she was ready, he removed his fingers. She gasped when he filled her with himself, her mouth opening in a silent cry and her neck arching back. A bolt of lightning struck her spine as he began to move at a pace so slow it was agonizing.

He watched her; he watched her every little action, even the tiniest reaction. He had always enjoyed people's suffering, seeing it as the payback for what the world had done to him. But seeing her like this; so happy, so delightful purely because of him was a satisfaction beyond the point of an ego boost.

They picked up a pace which satisfied both their needs a lot more than enough, to a point she feared it was illegal. One second he was moving on top of her, the next they were moving together in a sweaty bundle of burning desire, love and need. Neither of them had felt completed like this in a long time, and neither had completed someone this way for almost just as long.

He groaned her name and she pulled on his hair with a moan of her own as waves of pleasure climbed up her back and she felt dizzy, tired, and wanting more. She was thankful to see he was feeling exactly the same way.

* * *

 _A/N: Hey guys! You made it, congratulations! And thanks!_

 _Caitlin and Zoom/Hunter/Jay might be my new favourite thing (SnowBarry is and shall always be the real deal for me but wait until you hear me out on this one). I, as well as most of you didn't buy into the Caitlin/Jay thing they shoved down our throats at the beginning of the season for multiple reasons._

 _When Jay turned out to be Zoom, the pairing repulsed me even more but at the end of episode 19, when Cait managed to talk sense into Zolomon, and the creepy look he gave her before taking her away, oh my._

 _That in my opinion added another dimension to the character of Hunter Zolomon, he is not a monster for the sake of being a monster; he can feel. He is a ruthless murderer but he can love. That makes him much more scary and interesting as a villain; the ability to feel. Plus, Teddy Sears is so charismatic as a baddy! Yikes!_

Anyway _, back to the story; this can be read as a stand-alone, paired with my other one shot 'Sleep Sound, My Love' or as the prologue of an upcoming story (for which I don't have a name yet, oops!)._

 _Also, yay for the first SnowJay (do we even have a name for Caitlin/Hunter?) smut fic!_

 _Love you guys,_

 _Aquixia_


End file.
